


Done With Life

by Stepxo



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), and others - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, but fuck it, im inexperienced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stepxo/pseuds/Stepxo
Summary: Yeosang is done with life, and so are a lot of people so what makes him special? Working part time at a popular cafe while being a medical student sure has its nonexistent perks and endless doses of suffering.Seongwha is an ordinary engineering student who also sings...sometimes (the shower is where he rehearses the most) but at least he doesn't feel like ending it all every day (only on mondays and wednesdays)





	1. Your diabetes will be ready in 5 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Notes are below the chapter.

"I can not believe what a fucking bitch my roommate is. First she steals my ex-boyfriend and now has the audacity to steal my fucking perfume as well!? I mean sure I broke up with him a month ago but for fuck's sake girl code exists for a reason." the brunette yelled frantically, throwing her arms left and right in a child-like fit.

"Ma'am this is a cafe, not a confessional booth." Yeosang sighed wondering if these people will finally stop spontaneously speaking their souls out to him. He figured this person is not the first nor last to be annoying.

"Fuck you too." the brunette yelled, Yeosang just shrugged. "I'll have the pancake with whipped cream. Oh and also a large strawberry milkshake."

"Your diabetes will be ready in 5 minutes." Yeosang wrote down the girl's order and went to the next table to take their orders.

"My what?" the girl tilted her head, rage basically seeping out of her.

"Your order will be ready in 5 minutes."

After writing down the last order for now he thinks about the first day he started here, wondering why he didn't just bought himself a coffin and buried himself but alas, he couldn't foresee the popularity the cafe would gain after some boy group filmed a music video in it. It was all fine back then, the cafe was doing okay, the costumers weren't too bitchy and the pay helped to a good extent. Now it's just assholes coming in left and right demanding shit to be ready in less than a minute. Sure his salary is much higher now, hell he even managed to get himself a good lap top after saving up a bit, but he would rather go back to the time when he didn't get migraines every day.

Coming back with the orders he remembered to put his half-assed smile on when he approached the angry brunette from a few minutes ago, making sure to not get into any avoidable verbal fights since it would most likely bring bad rep to the cafe. Putting the pancake down he ignored the girl's stare and proceeded to place the drinks for the other tables. The sun decided to be a bitch today too, forcing Yeosang to wipe sweat from his forehead every 10 minutes or so. The weather forecast said it was going to be cloudy for fuck's sake, he thought, instead he's dripping buckets of sweat in his black but thin sweater that was covered by the cafe's dark green apron and black ripped jeans. If there was one thing he couldn't stand besides children it was humidity.

Checking the time he realized he only had about 1 hour left of work before he can go home and study for a little bit. Making sure every customer is serviced he whipped out his phone as he sat down on a nearby chair, lifting his head from time to time to see if there are new customers seated. For probably the hundredth time he uses his bright blue towel to wipe the sweat away while checking his social networks. Seeing as none of the apps are proving to be worth his while he figured he could just text his roommate because why the fuck not.

**To: Junhee 16:02 PM**

_Release me from this hell I'm begging you._

**From: Junhee 16:02 PM  
**

_Talk about hell, I'm the one digging my head into cell division._

**To: Junhee 16:03 PM**

_Wait till you start molecular biology, I think you're gonna become very creative with your suicidal thoughts._

Wanting to text a bit more he was interrupted by a group of guys walking into the cafe. They all looked like tough shit, Yeosang thought to himself, so he was very well ahead of preparing himself mentally to withstand one of many cringy situations his job brings on a daily basis. They were all wearing black and he was doubting if it was on purpose or not, he joked to himself that they were probably a part of some dumb mafia they made up or something to scare the younger kids. Sighing deeply he approached the gang with an indifferent look on his face hoping they weren't going to be too much of a pain to deal with.

"I'll have the waffle with strawberries please." One of the guys spoke formally.

"Make that two." the other one added.

"I'll try the banana split please." the third guy chipped in.

"I'll have two scoops of caramel ice cream." said the last guy and threw a wink that Yeosang was sure he was hallucinating at this point.

"What the fuck?" he spoke to himself while writing down the orders and turning around, completely ignoring the fact that some blonde dude winked at him and the hushed laughter coming from behind him. He figured they were laughing at his dumbstruck expression, and for good reason too. Where's the teen swag, where's the cocky attitude, why are they nicer than a bunch of retired grandmas? Where's the migraine? Why does he feel empty? He reached the kitchen and placed the paper with their orders on the counter, it was quickly snatched by his co-worker Sehyoon. Afterwards he sat down near the kitchen and observed the four guys that completely left him speechless, they weren't causing a scene, they were being well behaved, what the actual fuck? He felt morbidly disappointed, is this it he wondered, has he finally lost his mind?

"Dude take these plates already or I'm gonna make you visit a dentist." Sehyoon poked his shoulder aggressively as Yeosang finally snapped out of it. Picking the plates up he rushed to serve them their orders and politely fuck out of there as fast as he can before he punches himself for overreacting to something so unimportant in his life. Approaching them he carefully places everything, all while avoiding their stares. Nearing the last plate he was ready to duck out of there until one of them spoke up.

"Why do you look so disgusted?" the shortest of them asked. "Is it because of our friend's hair? Believe us, we think it's a poor decision as well." Yeosang raised his head up and just now noticed that one of the dudes has flaming red hair. It wasn't bad on him at all, he was too focused on being weirded out too much to notice the person's hair color.

"Fuck you Jongho." the red haired dude flipped him the bird while Jongho and one other person laughed.

"It looks good on him." Yeosang muttered as he placed the last glass of water on the table.

"Thank you! Finally someone fucking has taste here. I'm gonna be your regular as a thank you gift." the person raised his hand in hopes of a high five but Yeosang being too confused about this entire situation returned the high five with the least amount of effort as possible, he hoped the dude wasn't going to take it the wrong way.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to be rude." the black haired dude spoke. "There's no way you think that's actually a good look on him."

Yeosang just shrugged his shoulders. "It's his hair, he can do what he wants, and it looks nice on him." At this point Yeosang was wondering why he's sharing his opinion about a stranger's hair color with other strangers. He was ready to go back to his post before realizing the blonde dude that winked at him was staring at him. Yeosang was thinking if he should apologize for "ignoring" his gesture but his train of thought was interrupted when he tilted his head and finally spoke up.

"Are you gonna give me a response or should I sit here and wait until you do?" Yeosang looked at him carefully.

"And what response are you hoping for exactly?" he tried his best not to look like he was done with life too much and raised an eyebrow when the blonde dude chuckled lightly.

"Seongwha do you have to flirt with every person that you find good looking?" the shortest one rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Last time you did that we got kicked out of a club because you told the waiter working at that fast food restaurant that you wanna eat his buns. It's bad enough that we look like a biker gang dude." Yeosang was sure he was hallucinating at this point, there was no way he was having this conversation right here and now.

"Oh wow you actually make a good point." the dude eating the banana split chipped in, unbothered by Jongho and the red hair dude's bickering and Seongwha flirting with people around him. "We kinda do look like a church's worst nightmare. Also can you stop torturing Donghun's choice of hair color?"

"Mingyu you can not look me in the eyes and tell me it looks good on him. He looks like a walking stop light." Yeosang actually stiffened laughter because of that.

"First of all I don't flirt with everyone and second of all that was a compliment, not my fault the dude was probably having a panic attack cause of me flirting." Seongwha raised his hands in defeat, but shrugged anyway and smiled at Yeosang again.

Thirty minutes left on the clock and he was thinking if he should just kindly tell all of these surprisingly pleasant people that he's just really tired and doesn't want to be bothered at the moment or if he should have a different approach this time. Looking at each of them individually they all looked like your stereotypical punk boy who has everything they want in life handed to them on a silver plate, yet they were, to his surprise, the most behaved bunch he had in a while. He figured the least he can do is be nice to these guys.

"I appreciate the gesture. Enjoy your food guys." Yeosang for the first time in a while genuinely smiled at his customers and, to Seongwha's and his own surprise, winked back. Right after that it was their turn to look shocked off their asses because well, Yeosang figured this was probably the first time a person wasn't scared away by Seongwha's flirting. Turning his back to them Yeosang started to analyze what just happened in the last 15 minutes. He was dumbstruck that his prediction was wrong, that the guys he expected trouble from the most were actually nice, that one of them flirted with him and that he even flirted back. In his mind this was already code red and decided he needed an expert's advice a.k.a Junhee's help.

**To: Junhee 16:45 PM**

_You will not fucking believe what happened._

**From: Junhee 16:45 PM**

_And what exactly happened?_

**To: Junhee 16:45 PM**

_Some fucking dudes walked into the cafe and I was sure World War III was going to happen because they looked like trouble, instead one of them flirted with me, the other one thanked me for saying his red hair looked nice, the third guy was just eating his food unbothered, and the last dude was just being very noisy but well behaved._

**From: Junhee 16:46 PM**

_Okay that all does sound very unexpected but...what am I exactly supposed to be bewildered by?_

**To: Junhee 16:46 PM**

_I flirted back._

As he was waiting for Jun to answer he didn't even notice the fact that the gang left, leaving money under one of the plates. Approaching the table to start cleaning up, he finds a folded paper under an empty glass of water. He didn't want to believe it was Seongwha's damn phone number because that shit is just too corny and cheesy for his taste. Of course when he unfolded the paper it was his damn phone number and he unintentionally groaned out loud. Embarassed by the staring faces he folded the money and placed them inside his work wallet in his right pocket. He always had his personal wallet in his left pocket while his phone was in the right back pocket of his jeans.

Shaking his head he forgot to check if Jun replied. He could bet his right arm that Jun was freaking out inside their dorm room right now, for good reason though. Yeosang has always had this dead, unapproachable aura around him that could might as well repel the undead let alone living human beings. His friendship circle consisted of only Junhee and one more person from college that frankly can't be even called a friend, notes-exchanger would be more accurate since that's all the ever does with the guy since he's on the same level of grades as Yeosang is.

Removing his apron he spotted Jinsoul, the blonde law student that recently started working in the cafe. He never really spoke with her properly, he didn't have the urge to speak with anyone at his workplace in general. A simple "Hello." sufficed with everyone and he never added anything to it. There were a few times Sehyoon tried talking to him but he always had this uninterested expression on his face that probably bugged him out enough to not try anything again. If you asked Yeosang about it, he thought it was nothing out of the ordinary, he didn't feel obligated to talk to outside of work, so he didn't. Even Joohyun, the cafe owner doesn't talk to him unless she absolutely has to, which is rare since he always comes to work on time and always does his job properly, no one really complained about him either since he's generally just "not present" as the others call it.

Making sure he's not forgetting anything one more time, he starts heading back to his dorm which was located about 20 minutes away from his workplace by walk. Of course buses existed but he preferred to travel by foot, it relaxed him and it involved not worrying about someone mugging him while he's listening to music. The heat was still unbearable causing Yeosang to still frown angrily as he walked the crowded streets of New York, wondering why Junhee hasn't responded to him yet. No big deal he thought, he'll just have to explain everything to him in detail when he gets there.

Which was right about now, taking a left turn he is greeted by the familiar view of his large blue painted dorm that housed many different types of people. Party lovers, nerds, druggies, they were all there, and they all shared the same type of struggle which was college. Reaching his wallet for his key card he opened the dorm door with a familiar buzzing sound and headed for room 112 located on the first floor. He wondered if Junhee was even in the room since he hasn't really responded to his text yet. "Probably playing video games at the arcade across the street." he thought. Unlocking the door he was instead greeted by a sitting Junhee andtwo cups of coffee on the small table that was located in the center of the room.

"I am ready for a spiritual awakening that is Kang fucking Yeosang flirting with someone."


	2. A Fluke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhee is amazed Yeosang managed to flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end.

"I still can't believe you even did something as small as winking." Junhee huffed in surprise after finishing his cup.

"Shut up it was just a fluke."

"And if he comes back to the cafe again?" Junhee raised an eyebrow.

"I'll just tell him it was an accident and that I'm not interested, simple." Yeosang crossed his arms and turned to look outside the window, clearly not amused by the conversation he's having. If anything he's regretting bringing it up or he just couldn't predict Junhee making such a big fucking deal out of it.

"Eh you do you, for all we know he could just be a passerby from another country or something." Junhee reasoned which resulted in Yeosang turning to look at him again. "Buuuuuuuuuuut, he could also be from around here and wants to get in your pants." Yeosang had listened to Junhee make up dumb theories about the whole situation for an hour straight and finally had enough.

"Fuck you." Yeosang stood up and decided he would go outside, somewhere a lot more quiet. The dorm yard was nicely done as to have many benches and enough room for a quick stroll around the campus. Ignoring Junhee's apologies he remembered to change into something a lot more light, this time wearing a loose grey t-shirt and camo shorts.

"Oh come on you can't be that --" Junhee stood up to try and negotiate with Yeosang but was abruptly interrupted by a door slam right in his face. "Sensitive...sheesh." he sighed.

It didn't take him more than 20 seconds before he took a seat on the nearest bench, they were all blue to match the dorm's color. It was a bit too monotonous for Yeosang's taste but who cared anyway since they haven't been vandalized at least. Sighing to himself he reached for a cigarette and lighter and stared into the blue sky, the sun was settling down since it was almost 8PM. He didn't bother to look at any passing neighbors and just fixated his vision on something as random as a tree or even a dorm window, anything would do to distract himself from thinking too much about today. It was bugging him because of one single reason, it was just a regular boring day at work, he has more important shit to think about than some pack of pseudo-biker gangsters acting out of character. In his eyes it was out of character at least, nonetheless why is he thinking about that blonde dude so much, it's not like he hasn't had people flirt with him before. They didn't result to much though as people, like Yeosang would predict, gave up after a day or two of trying. Inhaling smoke from the cigarette he reaches for his phone and the scrap of paper with his number on it, staring at both with an unamused look.

"I should just throw this in the trash can and forget about it." he spoke to himself. "Why am I not doing that then? What the fuck is up with me..." he squeezed the paper. Did he know this guy from somewhere? No chance, he is as much of a stranger as his co-workers are.

Finishing his cigarette he was welcomed by a swift motion of wind cooling him down. Feeling a tad lighter he gave the now wrinkled piece of paper one last glance and decided to add his phone number, only to ask him why they left a huge tip on the table. Their stuff costed 25 dollars in total yet they left a staggering 40 dollars, and he could bet it was none other than the blonde's idea because he's just cheesy like that. After managing to not remember his name he decided he'll just add him in as "Dumb Blonde" because why not, he figured he puts the least amount of effort into everything that's not work and school related and this was no exception.

**To: Dumb Blonde 9:12 PM**

_Are you bad at math or you left 15 extra dollars on purpose?_

He put the phone down after typing out the text to grab another cigarette but was both amazed and annoyed by how fast he replied. Rolling his eyes at the cheesiness of it all he thought it was better to finish things first with him and then smoke another cigarette and maybe apologize to Junhee for telling him to fuck off over nothing like that.

**From: Dumb Blonde 9:12 PM**

_Now that you mentioned it maybe you could tutor me._

**To: Dumb Blonde 9:13 PM**

_One more text like that and I'm blocking you._

**From: Dumb Blonde 9:13 PM**

_Okay jeez relax, yeah Donghun loves you for standing up for him so it was part his and part my idea to leave a very generous tip._

**To: Dumb Blonde 9:13 PM**

_And why is it part your idea?_

**From: Dumb Blonde 9:14 PM**

_Because I think you're really good looking under all that...lack of emotional expression, yeah let's call it lack of emotional expression. lol_

**To: Dumb Blonde 9:14 PM**

_Are you really hooked so easily? What if I have a dickhead personality aside from my apparently good looks?_

**From: Dumb Blonde 9:14 PM**

_I'd be surprised if you had any kind of personality to begin with tbh._

The comment both humored and annoyed Yeosang, he thought this guy seemed to not be as shallow as Yeosang thought he would be. He did radiate fuckboy aura to him and he was pretty sure this was going to be just this dude's chance of asking to get laid or something. Nonetheless he wanted to see where this would go and he hated to admit it but, he was starting to enjoy texting this random customer.

**To: Dumb Blonde 9:15 PM**

_I'd be surprised if you weren't just a fuckboy wanting to get some quick action._

**From: Dumb Blonde 9:15 PM**

_Is that what you really got out of me from just one wink and two sentences? I'm not that low._

**To: Dumb Blonde 9:15 PM**

_It's just first impressions, you're free to prove me wrong._

"Did I really just fucking send that?" Yeosang facepalmed.

**From: Dumb Blonde 9:16 PM**

_Is this my chance to ask you out? Does Saturday sound okay? I can pick you up at your work place._

Well since he got himself into this mess he might as well see this through till the end, what could possibly go fucking wrong? The last couple of guys he "hooked" up with all just wanted a one night stand. It's not something Yeosang condemns, he just doesn't want something quick and easy, but the previous attempts are making it harder for him to look forward to anything remotely different. For all he knew maybe this guy just didn't want to be too blatant, being witty or whatnot so he can get the benefit of doubt. As pessimistic as he was, he was fully aware that not everyone works the same, but he's just been disappointed too many fucking times to bother himself with expectations.

**To: Dumb Blonde 9:17 PM**

_You have one chance, also I don't want to sound rude but I forgot your name..._

**From: Dumb Blonde 9:17 PM**

_It's Seongwha, but I'm guessing you have something like "Dumb Blonde" as your contact name for me or something lol._

**To: Seongwha 9:18 PM**

_I don't._

From: Seongwha 9:18 PM

Anyways, I'll pick you up at 8PM, can I at least hope to see you just a tad less dead than usual?

To: Seongwha 9:18 PM

You should hope for me not changing my mind about the date.

From: Seongwha 9:18 PM

That's fair. I'll see you then, I'm running late.

Yeosang puts his phone down and immediately reaches for another cigarette and lights it with incredible speed. What the fuck just happened? Why is he feeling nervous? What is up with him today he has no idea. First he managed to laugh, something Junhee has trouble getting him to do, then he impulsively agreed to a date with god-knows-who. If Seongwha turns out to be a murderer then by all means he might as well shoot him right then and there on Saturday because he thinks he sure as well deserves it for acting like an idiot. Massaging his forehead he first started to analyze Seongwha as a concept first.

"He looks good, borderline smug attitude though." he first thought. "But then again he and his friends aren't half bad." He found him physically attractive, but would he give him the benefit of the doubt and hope he has a matching personality as well? No, of course not. He'd be too naive to think so, humor isn't gonna matter much if he thinks the Earth is flat or some other bullshit teens are starting to believe recently. He thinks it's those damn Youtube conspiracy theory videos that's brainwashing people, next thing you know people will think reptiles walk among us or some other crap.

Taking another drag of his cigarette he figured it was time to head back into his dorm and hope Junhee wasn't too sad about the spontaneous reaction. For the six months that he knows Junhee he hasn't really reacted to him like that. There was a very obvious difference between them, Junhee was the outgoing type and Yeosang was the cant-be-bothered type, put those two things in one little dorm room and hell would most likely break loose. Instead they were kinda cool with each other, Junhee respected Yeosang and for that Yeosang respected him back and for once managed to make a friend. The previous bunch tried their best to strike a change in Yeosang's attitude and were self absorbed to the extent of blaming Yeosang for "not trying". While there _was_ some truth to that, it was just a really bad approach and Yeosang just wasn't having any of it. They kept insisting on having him drink or go out very late at night, spend his time in clubs and other similar stuff. He preferred the quieter scenes, he did not want to be bothered with loud stuff that's really all over your face like that, and had trouble finding people similar to him. There was that one girl he was classmates with in high school, but she didn't stay long enough to properly call her a "friend" because she had to move due to her parents divorcing.

Pushing all those thoughts aside he returned back to his dorm and to his surprise he unlocked the door to his room only to find it empty. How did he not noticed Jun leaving like that though? There was no way he could be that mad about his outburst considering he had his moments that were much much worse than what happened about 25 minutes ago. "This time he has to be at the arcade or something..." he thought, settling down on his bed which was tidied up unlike Junhee's, he hasn't cleaned up after him so far and he's not going to start either so he'll just ignore the huge amount of clothes on Junhee's bed. Sometimes he brings it up though, but Junhee just waves it off.

Yeosang decided he should take a quick shower and study for an hour or so to keep himself updated on the lectures. He didn't want to slack right now because his exam is due next week, even though he has been excelling to the point where he occasionally hears praise from both teachers and fellow students alike, he has yet to determine if the students envy him or admire him. School has always been an easy thing for him, but there was something about biology that intrigued him that much to apply for medical school. He excels in chemistry too but he finds it too tiresome for his taste, he studies it through sheer willpower and nothing else. In elementary he was an all rounder but if you asked him anything about math he'd tell you to piss off instantly.

After one hour of piling up notes and highlighting the important bits for later studying he noticed Junhee still hasn't come back yet. He decided he should call him and apologize right now, even though he would always much rather settle things in person. He wasn't sure if he managed to anger him that much, then again he was prone to being too sensitive on occasion.

"Where are you? I want to apologize." Yeosang asked him as he neatly arranged his notebooks and textbooks on his wooden worktable.

"I'm with Sehyoon taking Aurora out for a walk." Yeosang heard barking in the background followed by Junhee laughing. "She says hi."

"I'm sorry if I pissed you off earlier." Yeosang was working on his ways of apologizing. His lack of emotion gets in the way of people taking him seriously when he expresses remorse for his actions. "I thought you were gonna be at the arcade wiping your tears away with a joystick or something." but he just can't let that teasing part of him go.

"Fuck off." Jun talked back but stopped talking for a few seconds. "...We were playing Mortal Kombat 20 minutes ago but that's not the point."

"I fucking knew it, anyways I'm going on a date with this dude on Saturday and I need your help." Yeosang got straight to the point.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Junhee shouted baffled. "Okay Sehyoon stop yelling at me I fucking know we're in public but this is groundbreaking from this guy believe me."

"Do you have time to go shopping with me?" Yeosang reached for his lap top in the bag next to his worktable and opened it up, plugging it into the charger right way. "I wanna get new jeans."

"This is the greatest day of my entire fucking life, I forgive everything you ever said to me up until this moment." Junhee spoke gleefully.

"Can you forgive me for all my future insults that could possibly be thrown your way?" Yeosang laughed.

"Don't push it, I'm buying us beer tonight."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan a.c.e you cowards

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have no idea what to do with my life these days so here have this very deprecating fic.  
> Updates once a week(I hope)


End file.
